


melting heart

by shibecafe



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, flustered changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: “Who are you?” He asks.“Oh,” The boy looks up with a small smile. “You must be Prince Changmin.”Changmin narrows his eyes at the stranger. “Yes, I am. But I asked who you were, sir.”“Choi Chanhee.” He bows slightly.Changmin freezes at the name. Choi Chanhee. Prince Choi Chanhee, of the Southern kingdom, whom Changmin is meant to marry in the next month.





	melting heart

**Author's Note:**

> [places drabble in your hands] don't judge me.
> 
> another 15 minutes drabble that will never get finished!!! the idea of nyukyu as princes is just... chefs kiss.

“Straighten your shoulders, Your Grace.” Haknyeon squares Changmin’s shoulders for him when he gets no response. 

“Sorry, Hak.” Changmin stands as still as he can as Haknyeon pushes small pins into the folds on his clothes. The fabric gives way under his careful imnistartation. Changmin looks out the window as his tailor works in silence, only the occasional hums of thought coming from the younger. 

The meadows outside Changmin’s indow are a pretty green, a nice reminder of the fact that it’s Spring already. His 20th Spring, the final Spring of his freedom before he’s married off to some other royal from another kingdom. 

He doesn’t fear the future, not at all, though he does worry that he may be sequestered away from his people for the rest of his reign. There’s nothing Changmin dreads more than the idea of not getting to see his people. 

It seems like hours pass, but Haknyeon finally lets Changmin slip his simple clothes back on and leave the tailor’s room. Thanking the boy, Changmin slips down the hall silently and out the servants door in the hall. 

No one questions him as he trots out into the afternoon sun. The gardens that surround the palace are beautiful, colourful and well groomed just the way Changmin and his mother like it. There’s no place in the palace that could ever compare to the sprawling gardens. 

Changmin makes his way into the maze, easily navigating the path. He could walk through the maze with his eyes shut in the middle of the night if he wanted, given how much time he spends walking it on the daily. It’s his comfort place. 

When he gets to the center of the maze, he startles. The bench there is usually empty, a little bit dewy in the mornings and very cold at night, but perfect in the afternoons. 

Today, though, it’s occupied by a slim boy with silver threaded through his ears and purple scattered through his hair. Changmin startles at the sight of him, eyes wide. “Who are you?” He asks. 

“Oh,” The boy looks up with a small smile. “You must be Prince Changmin.” 

Changmin narrows his eyes at the stranger. “Yes, I am. But I asked who _ you _were, sir.” 

“Choi Chanhee.” He bows slightly. 

Changmin freezes at the name. Choi Chanhee. _ Prince _Choi Chanhee, of the Southern kingdom, whom Changmin is meant to marry in the next month. Changmin lowers himself into a bow, feeling embarrassed at the tone he’d used with the fellow prince. 

“I apologise for my tone,” He says. “I didn’t recognise you. Your portraits do you no justice, Your Highness.” Prince Chanhee just laughs lightly, beckoning Changmin over. 

He leans back casually, with none of the rigidity that Changmin finds resting in his own shoulders. “Neither do yours. You’re much more handsome in the flesh, I must confess.” 

Changmin’s cheeks flame, almost as bright as his hair. “You’re very bold. No one has ever deigned to mention that fact.” 

“Really?” Prince Chanhee’s posture stays relaxed, but he turns to face Changmin more fully. “No one mentions how easy it is to make you blush, either. Curious.” Unsure how to respond to that, Changmin just feels his cheeks and ears get even warmer. 

Mildly panicked, Changmin jumps up at the sound of someone calling his name. “I must go, Your Highness. But it was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you again.” He runs out of the maze, face red as a rose and embarrassment more apparent than ever. 

At the servants entrance, Kevin stands with a smile. “Did you meet Prince Chanhee, my liege?” 

“Did I ever,” Changmin runs past Kevin, dashing up the stairs with Kevin hot on his heels. “It was terrible! I’m ashamed of myself. You would think I never learned any manners.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes)!!!!!!


End file.
